


Баки жестоко мочит Рамлоу

by Garetta, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garetta/pseuds/Garetta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Однажды Солдата довели и он решил замочить своего командира.





	Баки жестоко мочит Рамлоу

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: написано по просьбе анона  
> [](https://imgur.com/UOb4wxM)  
> Оно как-то само напрашивалось.

Он был грозный и добрый батяня-командир, поэтому сопротивляться Солдату при остальных членах «УДАРа» и показывать свою слабость было малость неловко. Солдата, видимо, взбесило, что с ним не поделились курочкой-гриль, которую Брок приготовил для остальных. А что делать, если у бедняжки желудок подобной пищи не выдерживает, и ему можно только кашкой и протертыми овощами питаться? Что делать остальным? Страдать, питаясь так же? Нет. И вот теперь страдает Брок, от очередной порции загорлообнимашек от Солдата, а тот ещё и тащит его куда-то.

Они же успели вымыть кухню, даже трижды её проветрить, а потом продымили её, как могли, чтобы отбить запах, но Солдат, видно, учуял что-то на самом Рамлоу и решил его за это жестоко замочить.

На самом деле, лучше бы убил, чем это: ванная с пеной и лепестками роз, и милой маленькой желтой уточкой. Рамлоу даже не успел поумиляться птичке, как его прямо в униформе засунули в воду.

Все, что происходило дальше, он постарался забыть, как страшный сон. Он побывал в куче переделок, но двухчасовое купание в компании Зимнего Солдата возглавило список ситуаций, после которых ему требовался комфортинг. Очень сильный и очень долгий.


End file.
